


Betrayed

by cynatnite



Series: Compromised [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Clint loves Phil, Gen, Hurt, M/M, Violence, spoilers for episode Providence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint seeks out Phil Coulson in the aftermath of the fall of SHIELD only to run into an old lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayed

The Northern Canadian wilderness was never warm. Clint hated it each and every time. He had spent months training here in his first year at SHIELD. He remembered how Coulson would just prod him along each step of the way. It was more of a challenge, because in those days Clint was all about proving himself and showing what he could do out of spite. What a hellion he was back then. 

Clint had been trekking for the hidden bunker for nearly two days. He had gotten word from Natasha that Fury was only giving away these secret locations to a select few. It was a relief that Fury trusted him after his mind-fucking adventure with Loki. 

He took out his compass and checked the coordinates. He was still five miles away. When the whirring of helicopter blades got his attention, Clint squatted down. He kept a steady gaze on the two-man Huey to see where it landed. Clint began moving towards the machine and after nearly 20 minutes of walking, he came upon it. 

There were footprints in the thick snow leading away from the bird and Clint looked inside the window. He had no indication of who it was that landed it or which side they were on. He slipped the 9mm out of the holster and turned. Whoever it was wouldn’t be far. 

“Clint?”

Clint swung around. It was Grant. He breathed a sigh of relief and began walking towards him. “Jesus, Ward, where the hell have you been?” Seeing Grant’s wounds had Clint worried. “Looks like you went through some shit.”

“You could say that.” Ward touched the dried blood still on his face. “I almost didn’t make it.”

“So you’re cut off, same as everyone else. What are you doing here?”

“Same as you, I expect.” Clint set the weapon back in place and put his hands on his hips. “Trying to track down Coulson. I got word he might be here. Looks like you got the same word?”

“Who told you?” Ward asked.

Clint thought for a moment before answering. “It leaked in the grapevine. I wasn’t sure if this place was secure or not. I’m guessing it’s safe since you’re here.”

“Yeah, I guess we can’t hook up here like we usually do,” Grant joked. 

There was something a little different about Grant. Maybe it was losing SHIELD. Clint figured it would fuck with everyone’s head. He was still trying to wrap his brain around it. All he could think of was finding Coulson since the fall of SHIELD. 

“Let’s go,” Clint said.

“You know how to get inside?”

“Nope, but we’ll figure it out.”

Clint began walking with Grant coming up behind him. He hadn’t gotten far when he was knocked from behind to the cold winter ground. Ward was on top of him trying to wrap an arm around his neck.

“Goddamn it, Ward!” Clint yelled. He had to grab onto Ward’s hand, twist and then pull back to get enough leverage to move the man off of him. “What the fuck!”

Clint scrambled to his feet only to have Ward yanking a knife out of his boot. 

“No, fucking way!” Clint readied himself for the fight of his life. Ward was as good as Natasha and he knew the odds were stacked against him. “You’re not Hydra! I don’t fucking believe it!”

“You’re not getting to that bunker.”

When Ward came at him, Clint managed to avoid swipes of the blade. He blocked two swings, but Ward did a leg sweep putting Clint to his back. There was no getting to his feet because Ward was on top of him.

The knife was coming at him and Clint managed to block it. He gave Ward two hard hits and it seemed to stun him. Clint rolled Ward to his back and put him in a tight hold. He was just about to reach for his gun when Ward swung his leg up and got Clint off of him. 

It was enough to throw Clint back and knock the wind from him. He was already bitter cold and his fingers were numb from the extended exposure from the elements despite the thick gloves. Before Clint could get his footing, Ward was on him and the knife was pushed into his body. 

Clint grimaced loudly as he felt the sharp blade tear into his left side. He dropped down to one knee and he fisted Grant’s heavy coat trying to keep from completely falling. 

“Why?” Clint whispered. 

Grant stepped away and watched as Clint tried to steady himself on both knees. He knelt down and wiped the blood on the snow removing as much of the blood as possible. 

“It’s nothing personal.” Grant put the knife back in its place and got to his feet. “Bears aren’t out much right now, but the wolves are definitely looking for food. You probably have a few miles ahead of them if you start now. They can smell blood so don’t stop running. You might survive, Clint.”

Clint could barely keep his eyes open as he sat back on his feet. “You fucking bastard. They’ll find out about you.”

“Maybe, but they won’t for now. If I know Coulson, he’s gone silent and practically impossible to contact unless you got his special phone.” Ward took it out of his pocket and held it up. “You don’t have one of these, do you?”

A wolf howled in the distance and Clint forced himself to get to his feet. “This isn’t over.”

“Sure it is.”

When Ward was out of sight, Clint looked down at his wound. There was a lot of blood and if he didn’t get it stopped, he’d have more to worry about than just making it through the night. Remembering a cave not far, Clint headed for it. He damn well regretted letting the pilot he had hired leave him here. 

Once Clint got there, he did a careful check and was confident enough that no animal was calling it home. After he gathered some wood, he got a fire going. Careful in removing his coat, Clint then pulled up the three layers of clothing. As best as he could tell no major organs had been hit. It was enough of a wound that caused a decent amount of bleeding without mortally injuring him. 

“What the hell, Grant?” Clint breathed. 

Clint’s old lover could have easily finished the job and numerous explanations crossed his mind. The one thing Clint knew from history was that anything was possible when it comes to Hydra.

The heat of the fire had built enough that Clint was ready to take off his winter coat. He removed his outer shirt and using his own knife, he sliced several strips and worked to bind the wound. When Clint was sure the bleeding had stopped, he redressed himself and then added more wood to the fire. 

He had considered heading for the bunker and blowing Grant Ward’s cover, but opted against it. Clint had to find out one way or the other if he was actually Hydra or undercover. Ward was a specialist who could blend in well enough to keep anyone guessing. 

Until Clint knew one way or the other, he opted to let it play out. Coulson would get Ward’s number pretty damn quick if he was Hydra. If not…Clint paused. Would leaving it alone put everyone at risk?

He shook his head. No, Clint thought. If Grant Ward is Hydra he was going to let him get comfortable in thinking that he was in the clear. There was no doubt in Clint’s mind that eventually Ward would slip up. 

Clint leaned on his right side using his elbow as a prop. He tossed a stick into the fire as he remembered the last time he had seen Phil Coulson. There was no one more he wanted to see at that very moment and he missed him so much that the ache of it was a hard knot under his sternum. The fall of SHIELD had insured their separation, but Clint was determined to find his way to Phil Coulson. He wasn't giving up.

“Sorry, boss. Next time.” 

END


End file.
